Chapter 4: Rumours and Gossip
As the evening had set in, the group had made their way to the town of Bree, minus two of the company. Aragost decided to escort and accompany Logrim to her nearby home in Chetwood, where she would seek out any information and aid she could get. The others arrived at Bree to find three guards with spears at the entrance. Faêrynell was sure that on her last visit there was a large wooden gate as the entranceway to the town, but there was no such gate now. This worried the group. "Greetings, friends." Faêrynell approached the guards first. She was met with resistance as the guards raised their spears at the ranger. "We don't want your kind here, ranger. Not after last time!" The un-hooded Dúnedain was confused and startled. "Forgive me, but I do not know what you are speaking of." Faêrynell exclaimed. Ferwyn stepped forward. "Good men of Bree, I am Ferwyn, son of Thorwyn of Rohan. My company and I are travelling North and seek to rest in your town. What is the quarrel you have with our friend?" "She's one of them rangers. Last time one of her kind was here, this gate was knocked down with our gatekeeper under it. He was staying at The Prancing Pony. He left before we could get him." "Do you know his name?" Faêrynell enquired. "They say it was Strider. The rest of you can come in, but the ranger can't. Orders." Faêrynell gave a knowing look to the others and departed. The rest of the group walked into Bree and decided to find The Prancing Pony Inn. It was getting late and darkness was covering Bree. Gaerdir spied the smithy amongst the stalls and many small buildings and told his group he would spend his night there if he could and would see them in the morning. After he knocked on the door, a swarthy young man looked startled at the unexpected elf in his doorway. "Good evening," Gaerdir smiled. "I was wondering if I could use your forge? I am a craftsman myself, of the Grey Havens." He highlighted his spear and his brooch, both elegantly and expertly crafted, as the young man beamed. "Oh, goodness," he said, flustered. "I would be honoured. An elf crafting in my smithy! I've long admired the craftsmanship of your people!" "Thank you. May I come in? My name is Gaerdir." The elf was beckoned inside and shown to the already-in-use forge. "I can show you the methods of my craft if you wish, as a show of my thanks?" "Truly?! Thank you! Use everything you need here." He grinned from ear to ear as he helped the elf find what he needed to make an ornate longsword with symbols detailing his group's journey from Rivendell to Bree. "I'm Thomm. I was just an apprentice here until my father died. Now I run the place myself. I made the weapons for the guards after the gate came down and the Black Riders went into the inn up the road." "Black Riders?" Gaerdir asked as he started forging. "I only got a glimpse of them but that was enough." Thomm's voice started to tremble while he observed and helped Gaerdir. "I saw them pass here as I was working late. It was as if I had this sense of dread, of total fear. Whatever they were, they created an atmosphere for sure." While Gaerdir and Thomm forged into the night, Faêrynell had made her way to the North end of Bree, where she - amongst most rangers who had visited Bree - knew of a small opening in the wall that led inside. She deftly scaled the wall and stealthily began to sneak through Bree, keeping to the walls, until she rejoined her company outside The Prancing Pony. The group walked through the smoke-filled tavern that reeked of ale and pipe-weed. Merileth approached the burly innkeeper and introduced herself. "Goodness, an elf in Bree again!" He chortled. "I have some lovely rooms for you and your friends if you like?" "Actually, my good man, I was wondering what happened here? There are hostile guards and the hinges of your door seem slightly broken." She had noticed this as she walked in the tavern. The cheery expression on the innkeeper's face changed to one of fear. "I... I... forgive me, I'm still a bit..." He trailed off and started pouring a glass of ale. Faêrynell had eyed another man aside from Barliman Butterbur, whom she was aware of from her short visits to Bree. This other, gruff looking man was a face she remembered, though she didn't know his name. "I have seen you here before, my friend." She said as she brought over the ale Butterbur had just poured. "Have some ale on me." The man grinned. "Many thanks. You're one of them rangers." "I am, but I mean this town no harm. Can you tell me exactly what happened here if you know it?" "I know exactly. I was here in this inn when the Black Riders came. I saw them from my window. Poor Butterbur was all shook up." "Black Riders..." Faêrynell had heard of such horsemen but had never seen them. "Most here think it was because of this Strider... but I saw him here with halflings. I saw one of them disappear when a ring was put on his finger!" "Yes..." Faêrynell understood what had happened. "It could have been that. My friend..." She was cut off. "Bill." The man extended his hand. "Bill Ferny. Pleasure." "Mistanith." replied the ranger. "You don't happen to know if an elf and a Dúnedain came here recently?" Ferny look puzzled. "I'm not the man to ask about the comings and goings of visitors here. Butterbur's your man for that. Why are you looking for them? Can I help?" "We are merely looking for them. They are important and have gone missing in the North." Ferny's eyes widened. "I don't know about that. But Butterbur might. If you'll excuse me, I have business tonight. I hope you find who you're looking for." He shook the ranger's hand and left the tavern, and was unknowingly being followed in the shadows by said ranger. She stalked him silently through the streets until she saw him go in a small building that she could see kept a lot of birds in it. Deciding this was his business, she opted to return to The Prancing Pony, and asked Butterbur if he had heard anything of Afran and Alhyel. "An elf and a ranger..." He said as he poured Faêrynell a pint. "Oh yes! Two or three weeks ago I think. They came here and I served them their food and drinks and gave them a room for the night. They didn't talk much to me though. Very much kept to themselves." "Did you hear anything they said about what they were doing or where they were going?" Faêrynell pressed. Butterbur paused then suddenly remembered. "They did mention something about Deadmen's Dike. That's the only thing I overheard, I'm sorry to tell you." "No," Faêrynell grinned, knowing Deadmen's Dike was a common name for the ruins of Fornost. "I thank you, my good Barliman. You have been more than helpful. May we take a room for the night?" The innkeeper happily gave Faêrynell a key with the number eight written on it and took the gold she had taken from the bandits at The Forsaken Inn. Duvaindir, Merileth and Suka sat at the bar in observation. Duvaindir became uncomfortable with the fact the guards were not equipped and numerous enough if the town was attacked or the Black Riders came back. Suka was still trying to understand and come to terms with another civilisation and its customs. Ferwyn in the meantime patrolled the grounds of the inn, wary of what could occur, and watched as Bill Ferny went back in the tavern with three men. Faêrynell regarded Ferny and the men as they sat down at the same table as before. "Excuse me, Barliman." Faêrynell whispered audibly enough to the burly innkeeper across the bar. "That man there with those others. Is he a decent sort?" "What, him?!" Barliman slightly chuckled. "He's a known thief, amongst other things. I wouldn't trust him to watch my bar if he paid me." Faêrynell nodded her thanks and approached her company. "There is a man here who may know too much. He's a thief and we must be wary of him." She subtly pointed out Ferny. "Let us go to our room." Suka and Duvaindir walked to the forge and informed Gaerdir of what was happening. He understood and kept working through the night with Thomm, teaching him and enquiring after how bandits work in and around Bree. Duvaindir returned to the inn, while Suka, more comfortable outside, wandered for a while and found soft, un-muddied ground near the bird pen building. As Merileth, Ferwyn and Duvaindir went upstairs to their room, Faêrynell returned to Bill Ferny. "My friend, I thank you for your help. I have found what I am looking for and I am leaving Bree immediately." "Oh," he said. "Where are you going?" "Hunting." Faêrynell stated as she swiftly exited the tavern. As soon as she was outside, she looked up for their room window and saw Merileth. She jumped and attempted to climb to the window but nearly lost her footing, if it weren't for Duvaindir helping her in the room and through the window. They watched as Bill Ferny and the three men stepped outside and looked around. The three men went in different directions and Ferny walked the way he did before. "I cannot go. He will recognise me if I'm seen." Duvaindir didn't need to be told twice, as he ably jumped out the window and started stalking Ferny to the bird pen building he had been in before. Suka hid behind the tree he was resting under and watched as Ferny walked in and closed the door. Hiding behind a nearby building, Duvaindir eyed a bird flying from a hatch on the roof, followed by Ferny exiting the building a few moments later. Duvaindir knocked over a bucket which startled Ferny but the man carried on and out of sight. The Lórien archer climbed on the roof and to the hatch, but lost his placement and fell into the bird-ridden building, panicking the birds. Suka had observed this at the window and couldn't help but think elves had bizarre habits, but he returned to the tree and rested. Duvaindir looked around but found nothing save some chickens, pigeons, doves and crebain, the latter of which worried him. He left the building and returned to the party's room, informing them of what he saw. As Faêrynell expressed her worry, the group heard deep, low voices from the hall approaching and saw the shadows of feet at their door. One voice was the unmistakable Bill Ferny. As Duvaindir and Faêrynell dived into the shadows behind the door, Merileth beheld two burly silhouettes in the lock-picked door. Ferny stood behind them in the doorway as the two men approached the nonchalant elf. "Such a shame we have to cut up such a pretty face." One of them brandished a small dagger, and the other followed suit. Faêrynell swung herself and her shortsword round the door towards Ferny, who, frightened, ran down the long corridor, with the Dúnedain following. The two thugs swung for Merileth but she was left far from impressed as they waved their daggers violently in the dark, missing her completely. As Ferny approached the turn in the corridor, he was startled to see a tall, noble captain before him. Frightened, he ran back but was trapped. Faêrynell grabbed Ferny and held her sword to his throat. Struggle as he did, there was no escape for him. "Whether dead or alive, your life has no meaning to me, so I suggest you co-operate with us. I don't want to spill your blood on good Barliman's clean floors unless I have to." She gave Aragost a knowing look as he understood the situation. As some doors creaked ajar for inn-guests to peek at the disturbance, the door directly next to the ranger, captain and their captive opened wide. A dwarf, dressed lightly and in dark colours, surveyed the sight before him, and was dazzled by the captain's garb. "Interesting." he murmured. "Return to your bed, dwarf. This is not your concern." Aragost loomed. The thugs in the room kept swinging aimlessly at the elf wizard, who had more than enough of the failings of those before her. She aimed her staff at one of their daggers and, after a quick, bright light, the dagger turned to dust. Merileth then swung her staff to the man's groin, flooring him. The other ran from the room and into the corridor, away from the group in the other direction. "Seems you folks have ran into a bit of bother, then?" the dwarf surmised. "I can help you if you'd like?" "We are capable enough, thank you." Aragost shrugged. "We can always find a use for a potential friend, Aragost." Faêrynell said. "We are taking this man to our room up there. Fetch Barliman the innkeeper. I'm sure he will want to know the happenings in his inn." As Faêrynell and Aragost roughly escorted Ferny to their room, the dwarf informed Butterbur as ordered. Slightly scared but determined nonetheless, the innkeeper reached for a small woodcutter's axe from below the bar and followed the dwarf to the room. Entering, Butterbur saw before him the ranger, her companions and Ferny and his friend. "Ferny," he growled. "I might have known you'd get caught one day. What's going on?" Faêrynell kept her sword at Ferny's throat. "This man and his men broke into our room and tried to kill us." "Tried and failed miserably." Merileth sighed. "Now, Mr. Ferny," Faêrynell closed in. "I want you to tell me everything you know. Remember, I don't care much for your life but I'd rather you co-operate so I don't have to make Barliman wash the blood from the sheets... Why did you try to kill us?" The man looked pale and after a moment, whimpered. "I was paid. I was told to have you killed." "For what reason?" "That's what I do. I'm paid to keep an eye out for any strange folks that pass through Bree. Rangers, elves, things out of the ordinary. You fit that." "And who paid you to kill us?" The blade got closer to his fat neck. "I don't know him! I never met him! I was travelling not too long ago and I was taken by these orcs. I begged for my life and they said that their boss could use someone like me to be one of his spies." "One of whose spies?" "I don't know much about him. We know him as Sharkey. All I know is that he's powerful. He communicates using his crebain - the birds speak to him, they're his messengers. He's like you." He pointed at Merileth. "An elf?" Merileth asked. "No." He pointed at her rose-tipped staff. "A wizard..." Merileth. She had never heard of such a name, but had some suspicion of it. "It could be an alias of Saruman's. We know he has betrayed the Free Peoples." "I received a message asking for you to be disposed of. I told him you were looking for important people lost in the North. But my man that ran off will inform him. That's all I know, I swear." The group looked at each other and ran out of the room. Faêrynell asked Barliman to ensure Ferny didn't move, and the innkeeper happily obliged. In the street, they saw the distant silhouette of a man running towards the bird pen building. Faêrynell let loose an arrow, which glided through the night air and into his leg. The dwarf, a surprisingly good runner, also let loose an arrow as the man tried to rise from the ground, hitting the same leg. He still tried to run, limping towards the building. Taking her time, Merileth waved her staff at the lights of the town and then in his direction. The snarling and howling sounds of a wolf erupted from before the man, frightening him. Deciding to stop him in his tracks once more, Faêrynell shot another arrow in his other leg, immobilising him. The lights of the forge shone on the group as they surrounded the fallen man. Gaerdir looked out and saw his friends and told Thomm to carry on forging as he investigated. "Friends," he approached. "What happened here?" "Men tried to kill us. Badly." Faêrynell said. "The ringleader is with the innkeeper. This one was about to send a message to a wizard called Sharkey about us." "Indeed?" The craftsman asked as he knelt down with his hammer and tongs to the man's face. "Bring him into the forge." The group lifted him into the shop and placed him on a table as Thomm's eyes widened at the group and at the three arrows in the man's legs. "Fear not, Thomm." Gaerdir assured. "He threatened our group. You are in no danger. Please continue with your forging." The nervous young man did as he was asked. Gaerdir spotted a bottle of Bree liquor and glasses and poured a glass for all, even though it tasted and smelled awful to the elves. He poured a few glasses into the thug's mouth, before wrenching an arrow out of his leg. The man screamed in agony, as Gaerdir softly spoke to him. "We can treat your wounds but only if you do exactly what we say. We do not want to cause more pain but you tried to kill some of us and inform your master. What does he pay you?" "Twenty gold pieces each time we follow his orders." The man winced as Gaerdir softly toyed with the other arrows. "We can offer more. We can offer you your life. What were you going to tell him?" "What happened and what you're doing." The group huddled for a bit then returned to their informant. "Send a message to your master." Gaerdir said. "Say we are dead. You work for us now. We will pay you handsomely and let you walk out of here, healed and alive. You will continue reporting to Sharkey but will also send a messenger bird to find us in the North, telling us of anything important. A fair trade for two healed legs and your life." "Sharkey has spies everywhere. But it seems I've no choice but to accept your offer... Give me something to write with." Pleased, Gaerdir handed him a pen and paper and he wrote "IT'S DONE". Merileth healed him and he was escorted by Duvaindir and Ferwyn to the bird pen, where Suka - unaware of what happened - saw a crebain carry away a small note. Gaerdir, followed by the rest of the group, approached the dwarf who had silently watched the whole time. "Forgive me friend, I am Gaerdir of Mithlond." "Boendal of Erebor." The dwarf replied. "What brought you into our company?" "You needed help." He then produced a coinpurse from his cloak. "And your arrow-legged friend looked like he had money." The group formally introduced themselves and told Boendal of their quest. Believing opportunity for a handsome payment along the way, the roguish dwarf decided to aid them, even though some remained wary of him. Aragost then produced two detailed maps of the region and a note from Logrim, saying she was travelling to her contacts in the Blue Mountains to get aid for the potential war to come and that she had heard from travellers of recent activity in Fornost. The group decided to leave for there in the morning. Gaerdir and Thomm forged into the early morning and created a masterwork blade, while the rest of the group returned to sleep at the inn, where Butterbur had Ferny tied to a chair, awaiting the town guards. The morning came and most of the group left the town for Fornost, while some stayed behind for a short time to continue investigating what they could in Bree. With Logrim's news of recent activity in Fornost, the companions knew that the once-abandoned city would not be so abandoned now.